PlayStation Smash Bros
Sony PlayStation Smash Bros. (abbreviated '''PSSB')'' is a fan game created by LeeHatake93. It is Sony's equivalent of Nintendo's popular Super Smash Bros. series and as such, is a crossover of many Sony video games. It would be released for PlayStation 3, PSP, and PlayStation Vita. Story Not much is known at this time, but the story begins with a dimensional force bringing forth warriors from many universes (i.e. inFamous, God of War, Jak and Daxter, Uncharted, etc) to face an unknown entity similar to BOND's Bankatsu no Akuma. Gameplay The gameplay would be highly similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which fighters battle on a 2.5d plane. Each character is given four special attacks and one ultimate attack known as a Final Smash. Various items from each game series appear during battle for characters to use, and some items, in similar fashion to Brawl's Assist Trophies, can call forth support characters from each dimension to help during battle. (i.e. Cole's phone would call Zeke Dunbar or a Fortune City radio would commission an air strike) ''The Playstation 3 version would also be similar to ''Brawl ''as it utilizes three methods of play: Dualshock 3/SIXAXIS controller, the Move controller, and can also link to a PSP/Vita for remote play. Playable Characters Normal Roster *Cole MacGrath (Good Karma) *Evil Cole *Kessler *Alden Tate *Kuo/Nix *Kratos *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jak *Ashelin Praxis *Baron Praxis *Young Jak & Daxter *Nathan Drake *Zoran Lazarevic *Shadow the Hedgehog *Ratchet *Clank *Sly Cooper *Sweet Tooth *Nathan Hale *Sackboy *Naruto Uzumaki *Dante *Cloud *Sephiroth *Sora *Riku *Chuck Greene *Son Goku *Solid Snake *Raiden *Leon S. Kennedy *Sheva Alomar *Albert Wesker *Algol *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sub-Zero *Scorpion *Lars Alexandersson *Jin Kazama *Siegfried *Nightmare *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *PS Home Avatar *Starkiller* *Isaac Clarke* *John Marston* *Cole MacGrath (Vampire)* ''An asterisk (*) indicates that the character would be available as DLC (downloadable content) Additional Roster (PSASBR Add-ons) *Spike *Big Daddy *PaRappa the Rapper *Fat Princess *Colonel Radec *Heihachi Mishima *Toro Inoue *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Nariko *Kat *Emmett Graves *Zeus Alternate Costumes Similar to Wario in Super Smash Bros Brawl, each character, in addition to pallette swaps, would get one or two alternate costumes different from their default appearance. *Cole MacGrath (Classic Cole, Street Fighter x Tekken) *Evil Cole (Classic Cole, Pandora Cole) *Kessler (Reaper Cole, Young Kessler/Cole MacGrath) *Alden Tate (Dust Men clothing) *Kuo and Nix (NSA Agent Kuo and Nix prior to recieving her powers) *Kratos (God of War II) *Sonic (Classic Sonic) *Jak (Jak X, Jak II) *Ashelin (Jak II/Jak 3) *Baron Praxis (Krimzon Guard Armor) *Young Jak (Experiment Rags) *Nathan Drake (Doughnut Drake, Desert Drake) *Lazarevic (Doughnut Lazarevic) *Shadow (Classic Shadow) *Ratchet (All 4 One) *Clank (Secret Agent Clank) *Sly Cooper (Cel-Shaded) *Sweet Tooth (Original Twisted Metal) *Nathan Hale (Resistance 2) *Sackboy (Varies depending on LittleBigPlanet save) *Dante (Devil May Cry 4) *Cloud (Kingdom Hearts) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Chuck Greene (Varies on Dead Rising 2 save) *Snake (Young Snake/Brawl appearance) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid II) *Leon (Chris Redfield) *Sheva (Jill Valentine) *Wesker (Pre-Infection) *Algol (Soul Calibur V) *Sub-Zero (Classic) *Scorpion (Classic) *Lars (Naruto/Tekken 6 alternate outfit) *Jin (Street Fighter x Tekken) *Siegfried (Soul Calibur V) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur V) *Crash Bandicoot (Crunch Bandicoot) *Spyro (Adult Spyro, Skylanders) *PS Home Avatar (Depends on appearance in PlayStation Home/Custom) *Naruto (Young Naruto/Taijutsu Naruto, High School Naruto) *Ichigo (Hollow Ichigo, New Bankai) *Goku (Super Gogeta, Vegito) *Starkiller (Force Unleashed II, Sith Lord) *Isaac Clarke (Unmasked) *John Marston (Legend of the West) *Vampire Cole (Infected Cole) Assist Characters Non-playable characters that will appear to help the player out randomly or if called on by an item, similar to the Assist Trophies featured in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Sev (Killzone) *Helghast Soldier *Zeke Dunbar *Sasha *Hades *Silver, Knuckles, or Tails (Varies each time) *Keira *Torn & Sig *Victor Sullivan, Chloe Frazer, or Elena Fisher (Varies each time) *Eddy Raja, Harry Flynn, or Katherine Marlowe (Varies each time) *Angela Cross *Bentley *Calypso *Chimera Hybrid *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Lightning (Final Fantasy) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Frank West *Grey Fox (Metal Gear) *Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, or Chris Redfield *Nemesis T-Type *Maxi, Tira, or Astaroth *Johnny Cage, Raiden, or Liu Kang *Kazuya Mishima *Aku Aku *Malefor *Sackboy Variants (LittleBigPlanet) *Vegeta, Gohan, or Gotenks (DBZ) *Bulma *Sasuke Uchiha or Madara (Naruto) *Zangetsu (Bleach) *Juno Eclipse* *Darth Vader or Rahm Kota (Force Unleashed)* *Jack Marston (Red Dead Redemption)* *Niko Bellic or Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto)* Stages *Empire City: Ground Zero *Alden's Tower *Zeke's Roof *The Ice Tower *New Marais: Cathedral *Challenge of the Gods *Olympus *Shambahla *Lazarevic's Train *Iram of the Pillars (Atlantis of the Sands) *Haven City *Kras City Raceway *Sandover Village *Gol and Maia's Citadel *Darkwater Cove *Nefarious' Ice World *Mylon *Dimitri's Nightclub *Blackfield Asylum *Midtown *Shadow Moses Island *Area 51 *Zanzibar Fortress *Twilight Town *Moon *Cave *Final Dungeon *Fort Anchorage *Mitis Forest *Arena *Volcano *Fortune City: Royal Flush Plaza *Raccoon City: Umbrella Corp. *PSP *Dreamscape *Mishima State *Lightning Storm *Tower of Remembrance: Degradation *Green Hill Zone *Kami's Lookout *Hueco Mundo: Las Noches *The Final Valley *Dr Cortex's Lab *Mountain of Malefor *The Hub (PlayStation Home) *Imperial Star Destroyer* *The Solar Array* *New Marais (Pyre Night)* *Mason's Bridge (Red Dead Redemption)* Menus Title Screen: Press Start Main Menu: 'Party:' *Battle- Fight a free battle with up to 4 players. *Final Form Battle- Fight in certain characters' Final transformations from the start! *Settings- Customize battle settings 'Solo:' *Arcade- Fight random enemies until you clear the arcade *Practice- Practice with each character to learn their movesets. *Boss Battles- Fight the boss characters from Adventure Mode (Clear AM to unlock) *All-Star- Fight against every character in succession. (Clear AM to unlock) *Adventure Mode: Dimensional Evolution- Play through a story mode that intertwines every character. *Events- Play through special events dealing with each characters' pasts. 'PlayStation Network:' *Play matches online and download special expansion characters, materpieces, and more. 'Collection: ' *Figures- View models of each character and learn of their backstories. *Replays- View replays of your favorite battles. *Gallery- View snapshots that you've saved from your battles. *Masterpieces- Play demos of the games from PlayStation's past. 'Options: ' *Adjust screen size, controls, and other game settings. 'Data: ' *Movies- View Adventure Mode movies, the game's intro, and trailers *Records- See the records you've obtained. *Sound Test- Listen to the music and BGMs. Masterpieces Just like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this game would include masterpieces, playable demos of the games from which each fighter originates from. Unlike in Brawl, however, the demos aren't limited by time and can be played as long as the player wants as in the demos available from the PlayStation Store. *''PlayStation Move Heroes'' *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''God of War'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' *''Twisted Metal (Original)'' *''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 7'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed*'' *''Dead Space 2*'' *''Red Dead Redemption''* 'Additional Masterpieces (PSASBR Add-Ons) *''Tekken'''' 5 *''BioShock'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Fat Princess'' *''Killzone 2'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Ape Escape'' *''MediEvil'' *''Doku Demo Issyo'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Gravity Rush'' *''Starhawk'' ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' See: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale '' '' Trivia *This game makes several references to Super Smash Bros Brawl through Solid Snake's codec messages. Examples include his hatred of Sonic and straightforward mentions of the "other" Smash Bros. *Unlike Nintendo's Brawl, this game features many third-party characters, making up a large percentage of the roster. *It is also the first Smash-styled game to feature non-video game characters. Naruto Uzumaki, Goku, and Ichigo Kurosaki each reign from Shonen Jump manga. *This game is also the first to introduce multiple Final Smashes for a single character. The Shonen Jump characters each have four Final Smashes: two Transformations and two ultimate attacks each. *This game would mark the first time that DLC (downloadable content) is available for a Smash-styled game. *Sony actually produced a Smash Bros-styled game for Playstation 3 and Vita, known as PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It also features cross-play between the systems, allowing Vita players to face those using the PlayStation 3 and vice-versa. **Another interesting fact about All-Stars is that, unlike Super Smash Bros, the gameplay isn't based on damaging your opponent, but instead filling a meter to perform Super attacks, similar to Final Smashes. Each character gets three and the more Supers are utilized, the more likely that character is to win. **The Stages in All-Stars ''are also unique in that, instead of being based on a single location, mix two different series together. **Several characters listed in this roster actually appear in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. They are: Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Sackboy, Sweet Tooth, Kratos, Dante, Nathan Drake, and Raiden. Solid Snake and Cloud are also rumored to appear. Category:Video Games Category:Playstation-exclusive games